Kaolinite based pigments are commonly used in paper industries for paper filling and paper coating applications. In general, the objectives of using the pigment are to improve paper qualities, such as opacity, brightness, smoothness, printing, porosity, surface coverage, light scatter, and to reduce the cost of paper manufacturing.
Both the brightness characteristics of the given kaolin and the opacifying properties of same when incorporated as a filler in paper, may be quantitatively related to a property of the filler identified as the "scattering coefficient S." The said parameter, i.e., the scattering coefficient S of a given filler pigment, is a property well-known and extensively utilized in the paper technology art, and has been the subject of numerous technical papers and the like. The early exposition of such measurements was made by Kubelka and Munk, and is reported in Z. Tech Physik 12:539 (1931). Further citations to the applicable measurement techniques and detailed definitions of the said scattering coefficient are set forth at numerous places in the patent and technical literature. Reference may usefully be had in this connection, e.g., to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,726 and 4,028,173. In addition to the citations set forth in these patents, reference may further be had to Pulp and Paper Science Technology Vol. 2 "Paper," Chapter 3, by H. C. Schwalbe (McGraw-Hill Book Company, N.Y.).
In a filled paper, higher light scattering is therefore important. Increased light scatter allows paper to look more opaque without increasing light absorption. The use of pigment with a higher light scattering coefficient allows reduction in either the basis weight or amount of filler required to achieve targeted properties, for example, opacity and brightness. Traditionally, this has been achieved using titanium dioxide, calcined clays and precipitated calcium carbonate. The relatively higher light scattering of titanium dioxide is due to higher refractive index. Higher light scatter observed with calcined kaolin and precipitated calcium carbonate is believed to be due to the intrinsic porous structure developed during the process of manufacturing of these pigments. See McConnell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,948.
In general, the attempt to increase light scatter by modification of kaolinite mineral also induces some increase in pore void volume. In addition, such modification can produce pigments with particle size distribution in a fairly narrow range. For example, calcining of fine kaolinite above its dehydroxylation point can produce a product with increased pore void volume. In U.S. Ser. No. 918,632 filed Oct. 14, 1986, similar aggregation is achieved chemically by reacting fine kaolinite clay with rapidly hydrolyzing metal chlorides. The acidic by-product of this reaction may be neutralied with gaseous ammonia. The light scattering coefficient and pore void volumes of these clays are significantly higher than the starting kaolinite material. Marginal increase in light scatter (generally less than 10 units) may be induced by mixing kaolinite particles of different size or by chemical flocculation. However, these structures are generally unstable and would break down under high shear stress of paper making or paper coating.
Aside from use as fillers, the aggregated pigments are used in paper coating to improve surface coverage. The application of such pigments can lead to a smoother surface, higher porosity, gloss and print properties. In the said patent application a chemically aggregated kaolin pigment is shown to significantly increase coated sheet properties, especially paper and print gloss.
In more detail, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,948 to A. D. McConnell et al, a calcined kaolin pigment is disclosed and a method for manufacture of same. The said pigment consists of porous aggregates of kaolin platelets, and exhibits exceptionally high light scattering characteristics when incorporated as a filler in paper. This pigment, which substantially corresponds to the commercially available product ALPHATEX.RTM. of the present assignee, E.C.C. America Inc. (Atlanta, Georgia), is prepared by first blunging and dispersing an appropriate crude kaolin to form an aqueous dispersion of same. The blunged and dispersed aqueous slurry is subjected to a particle size separation from which there is recovered a slurry of the clay, which includes a very fine particle size; e.g. substantially all particles can be smaller than 1 micrometer E.S.D. The slurry is dried to produce a relatively moisture-free clay, which is then thoroughly pulverized to break up agglomerates. This material is then used as a feed to a calciner; such feed is calcined under carefully controlled conditions to typical temperatures of at least 900.degree. C. The resulting product is cooled and pulverized to provide a pigment of the porous high light scattering aggregates of kaolin platelets as described.
Calcined kaolin products, including those of the aforementioned ALPHATEX.RTM. type, are seen to be manufactured by relatively complex techniques involving a multiplicity of steps, including specifically a calcining step, plus various preparatory steps and post-calcining steps. Thus, the said product is relatively expensive to produce; and requires considerable investment in complex apparatus and the like--e.g. highly regulated calciners, etc. It can indeed be noted that the conditions of preparation of these materials must be very carefully controlled in order to keep abrasion acceptably low in the calcined product. For example, the calcination operation tends per se to produce an abrasive product--in consequence of overheating--if great care is not taken to preclude such a result.
It is further to be noted that in order to produce a low abrasion calcined product, the particle size in the feed to the calciner must be carefully controlled--even a relatively small increase in coarseness of such feed can have very marked detrimental effect on Valley abrasion.
In U.S. Ser. No. 918,632 filed Oct. 14, 1986, a process is disclosed in which a fine particle size kaolin is reacted in particulate form with a metal chloride, such as silicon tetrachloride, to form a chemically aggregated structured kaolin pigment. The metal chloride may be one or more of the chlorides having the general formula MCl.sub.x, where M is Si, Ti or Al; and X is 3 or 4 depending on the valence of M. Heating may optionally be used to shorten the reaction time. When so used, temperatures generally will not, however, exceed about 150.degree. C. In order to complete the polymerization and condensation which is thought to occur, it is preferable to age the resulting product for a period, typically at least three days. In another aspect of that process, additional improvements in the products are found to occur by the addition of ammonia to the combined kaolin and metal chloride.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide an aggregated kaolin pigment product, which possesses improved light scattering characteristics, and hence is useful, as an opacifier and light scattering filler for paper and paper products, and which may similarly be used in other paper manufacturing applications, including in the coating of same.
It is also an object of the invention to provide improved coated papers and paperboard products for printing purposes such as for offset printing, gravure printing and other types of printing, using an aggregated kaolin pigment.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a pigment product of the foregoing character, which is prepared without calcination and therefore without subjecting the kaolin to high temperatures, and which accordingly possesses low abrasiveness in accordance with the kaolin feed from which it is produced
It is a yet further object of the invention, to provide a pigmentary product of the foregoing character, which is composed of aggregates of minute kaolin particles which are bonded together chemically, i.e. without the use of calcination or other high temperature techniques.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a high light scattering pigmentary kaolin product, which may be produced at lower costs than calcined kaolins, and which can therefore provide a lower cost replacement for many applications in which calcined kaolin product or other high cost fillers are presently utilized.
It is a yet further object of the present invention, to provide a process for producing aggregated kaolin pigments as aforementioned, which consists of a minimal number of simply conducted steps, which utilize relatively simple and inexpensive apparatus, and which introduce minimal foreign elements into the final product produced by same.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a process for producing aggregated kaolin pigments as aforementioned, from a feed crude containing high percentages of extremely minute particles, e.g., less than 0.25 micrometers, to thereby convert a crude having limited value to the paper maker to one which can be readily and economically used in paper products.
A yet further object of the invention, is to provide a process as aforementioned, which enables low abrasion aggregated kaolin pigments to be produced from coarser process feeds than can normally be employed in calcination to produce a product of comparable low abrasion.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a process for producing a pigmentary high light scattering kaolin product, which does not utilize metal chlorides, and which may be carried out without the use of a calcining step or of other high temperature processing conditions or equipment.